


grey violets

by quietmoon



Series: three sixty [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmoon/pseuds/quietmoon
Summary: Like a drum, my heart never stops beating for you.





	grey violets

**Author's Note:**

> _cross-posted from[ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11355055/1/grey-violets)_
> 
> anon on tumblr requested a spin-off of three sixty. not really sure if this makes sense. _definitely_ sure i don't care either way, bc _fucking **cobra** guys ughhhh_

_you're my backbone, you're my cornerstone;_  
_you're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

"I—" A dry chuckle leaves his mouth ( _ah fuck, he sounds nervous_ ), "I've always been this way. With you. You're—… You were different."

The moment the words leave his lips he knows he's said the wrong thing because her expression clouds over just the tiny bit, she leans back in her seat like she's trying to _get away_ from him and she mumbles, "I'm different."

"Not like that," he cuts her off before she can continue, "you've always been, that's not what I mean. It's— " _he's making a mess out of this, Christ_ "—it's _me_ who's different. I mean, when," he coughs to hide the way his voice suddenly goes quiet, "when I'm with you. — _was_ , shit." He laughs again, but it's a grating sound, pained and awkward, and it makes them both wince. "See, I'm never like this, stumbling over words and fucking— _god_."

A tiny smile starts to spread across Kinana's lips. He watches as it grows into a memory and he finds himself willing to stutter and stammer for the rest of his damned life if it's gonna make her bloom like that.

The thought sparks a flashback; he's reminded of their first meeting — _"Kinana? Is that a flower or something?_ " — and with it comes a weight pressing against his shoulders. _She doesn't remember any of it._

"Um… Cobra-san—"

"No, that's not…" Cobra shifts in his chair.

"Sorry," Kinana hurriedly backtracks, "I didn't know if I should… I mean, I don't— I don't _remember_ how well I knew you. I don't remember you at all." Her hand twists around her wrist; she stares at the table, unsure. "Or… anything, really."

But it's been years and she still wrings her hands when she doesn't know what to say. The heat in his chest, powerful and overwhelming, is enough to overcome any walls he was thinking of keeping around her. Because, well— _it's her._ She's always been his weakness, she's _always_ been the reason behind his ruin. She's always been the bricks of his foundation.

* * *

"You know me well." Kinana chews her lip — _he was so quick to answer._ "And I know you better than anyone."

Her eyes find his, and the look in them frightens her. "You _knew_ —"

"I _know_." He's glaring at her now, his intense gaze making her uncomfortable. But she can't look away, she doesn't _want_ to, not at all. She just…

The girl this man is seeing— this mysterious, intimidating, exotic _stranger_ is seeing is not _her_ —he's not looking at _her_ and she constantly has to remind herself of that. She reminds herself when he reaches out to pull her hand from her wrist, taking it in his own and tracing the tattoo with his finger; and when he leans forward, keeping her trapped in her gaze; and when he grins at her, slow and lazy.

"I do know you," he insists. His fingers are hot and when he skims the skin of her wrist just so, she has to suppress a shiver. "Better than anyone. And I can prove it, right here—" his breathing slows down and she mimics the pace subconsciously "— _right now_. If you want."

She reminds herself yet again, but it falls on deaf ears. Because Kinana is not in the habit of denying herself the truth — and honestly, truly, from the deepest part of her heart to the fingers he holds in his own, she _wants._


End file.
